Handheld mobile devices, including smart phones and tablet computers, have greatly increased in usability, computing power, and storage, and are often used a substitute for a personal computer, such as a laptop or desktop computer.
However, because of their size and mobility, as well as their evolution from earlier device, mobile devices are generally based on different operating systems than personal computers, and utilize different applications. As a result, the transfer of data between mobile device and personal computer is generally awkward, requiring multiple steps to handle the transfer files between devices.